familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Douglas County, Nevada
Douglas County is a county located in the northwestern part of the U.S. state of Nevada. As of 2000, the population was 41,259. But as of 2006 the population is 51,770 http://www.nsbdc.org/what/data_statistics/demographer/pubs/pop_increase/. History Douglas County holds the first permanent settlement in Nevada. The town of Genoa was originally settled in 1851 by Mormon traders selling goods to settlers on their way to California. Named for Stephen A. Douglas, famous for his 1860 Presidential campaign debates with Abraham Lincoln, Douglas County was one of the first nine counties formed in 1861 by the Nevada territorial legislature. Law and government The county seat is Minden, after having been moved from Genoa in 1915. Various services run by the county include parks, law enforcement, road maintenance, building inspection, and the Minden-Tahoe Airport. Fire protection and emergency medical services are provided by the Tahoe-Douglas Fire Protection District at the lake and the East Fork Fire and Paramedic Districts for the rest of the county. Geography Douglas County is in northwestern Nevada in the southwestern United States. Stretching from Carson Valley and running up into the Sierra Nevada, the county is bordered on the west by California, and contains half of Lake Tahoe, which is split across the two states. Carson City, the state capital, lies to the north, and Lyon County to the east. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,910 km² (738 sq mi). 1,838 km² (710 sq mi) of it is land and 72 km² (28 sq mi) of it (3.77%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Route 50 * U.S. Route 395 * Nevada State Route 28 * Nevada State Route 88 * Nevada State Route 206 * Nevada State Route 207 * Nevada State Route 208 * Nevada State Route 756 Adjacent counties * Carson City - north * Lyon County - east * Mono County - southeast * Alpine County - south * El Dorado County - west * Placer County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 41,259 people, 16,401 households, and 11,890 families residing in the county. The population density was 22/km² (58/sq mi). There were 19,006 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (27/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 91.88% White, 0.31% Black or African American, 1.68% Native American, 1.25% Asian, 0.15% Pacific Islander, 2.54% from other races, and 2.19% from two or more races. 7.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 16,401 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.50% were married couples living together, 8.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 20.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 24.00% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 26.40% from 25 to 44, 28.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 102.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $51,849, and the median income for a family was $57,092. Males had a median income of $40,436 versus $28,762 for females. The per capita income for the county was $27,288. About 5.80% of families and 7.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.70% of those under age 18 and 5.30% of those age 65 or over. Towns and population Centers *Gardnerville *Gardnerville Ranchos *Glenbrook *Indian Hills *Johnson Lane *Kingsbury *Minden *Stateline *Zephyr Cove-Round Hill Village *Genoa Neighborhoods *Ruhenstroth *Sheridan *Topaz Ranch Estates *Topaz Lake *East Valley *Fish Springs *Dresslerville *Centerville *Mottsville *Jack's Valley *Lincoln Park *Lakeridge *Skyland *Lake Village *Tahoe Village *Summit Village *Buckeye *Holbrook Junction *Mountain House Education Douglas County's education is managed by the Douglas County School District. It serves for all of Douglas County, having two main areas: Lake Tahoe & the Carson Valley. Lake Tahoe *George Whittell High School *Kingsbury Middle School(Closing after 2006-2007 school year) *Zephyr Cove Elementary School Carson Valley *Douglas High School *Carson Valley Middle School *Pau-Wa-Lu Middle School *Gardnerville Elementary School *Minden Elementary School *Jacks Valley Elementary School *Piñion Hills Elementary School *Gene L. Scarselli Elementary School *C.C. Meneley Elementary School Movies filmed in Douglas County *Smokin Aces *Charley Varrick *The Shootist Major industry in Douglas County *Starbucks Roasting Plant *GE *Patmont Motor Werks Casinos in Douglas County Gardnerville *Sharkey's Minden *Carson Valley Inn Topaz Lake *Topaz Lodge Stateline *Bill's Casino *MontBleu Resort Casino & Spa *Harrah's Tahoe *Harveys Tahoe *Horizon Resort *Lakeside Inn External links *Official website *The Record Courier - Local Newspaper *Carson Valley Chamber of Commerce & Visitors Authority *Douglas County School District *Carson Valley Area Weather Category:Counties of Nevada Category:Douglas County, Nevada